Claws 2 (Dun Dun Dun)
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: Dez decides to write a new movie, Claws 2 (Dun Dun Dun). Ally acts as Lauren, the helpless girl, and Austin is Troy the lifeguard. Dez has written something in the script, something surprising. Ally is totally caught off guard when she finds out. Feelings are created and problems may arise. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay guys, so I was thinking of doing a Claws 2 (Dun Dun Dun). Disclaimer- don't own A&A.**

**Ally's POV**

Dez is writing another movie.

And not just any other movie, the sequel to 'Claws (Dun Dun Dun)'. He's getting Austin and Trish to act in it, just like before. The weird part is, he's INSISTING I act in it. Here's a recap of our conversation yesterday in Sonic Boom about it. All four of us.

"Ally!" Austin shouted as he ran inside, Dez right behind him.

"Hey, Austin, what's up?" I asked.

"Dez is making another movie!" He announced.

"Cool, what's it called?" I honestly was hoping it wasn't a Claws sequel.

"It's the sequel to Claws (Dun Dun Dun)!" Dez said. _Great_, I thought.

"Oh.." Is what I said.

"Ally, this time, you HAVE to have the part of the innocent girl!" Austin said.

"Why?" I had asked.

"Uhhh.. No reason.." He said, trying to stall.

"Oh-Kaay.." I said. Then Trish entered.

"Guess who got a bigger job in Dez's movie?" She asked/announced.

"What's your part?" I asked her.

"I'm playing Troy the lifeguard's assistant!" She squealed. I turned back to Austin.

"Is there any specific reason you want me to play 'Sally'?" I asked.

"Actually, this time, her name is Lauren." Dez corrected.

"Okay. Austin, why do you want me to play Lauren?" I asked.

"Because... Because you don't die this time!" He tried to convince me. I really needed to get him to shut up, so I agreed. I'm over my stage fright, anyway.

Now, I'm sitting in the practice room, staring at the script. Why is it so freaking long?! Seriously, I need to talk to Dez about this. The one thing in the script that stands out to me is that Lauren and Troy have met before.

"Hey, Ally!" Austin says, entering the practice room. "Thanks for agreeing on the part."

"Why'd you want me to do it so bad?" I need an answer.

**Austin's POV**

Ally asked me a question. Should I tell the truth? This kinda thing makes my brain go off in different directions and I can't think!

"Um, because, I, I just really think you'd be good in the part! Remember, shooting starts at the beach in an hour." I leave the practice room before she can say anything.

**Ally's POV**

After Austin left, I was left there with my mouth hanging open, without the words I was going to say coming out of my mouth. I'm so confused. But I should probably get down to the beach. I quickly flip to the next page first, and scan it.

**Lauren- *screams* Claws! Ahhhhh!**

**Troy- I'll save you, Lauren! *takes off shirt, jumps in water***

**-BACK ON BEACH-**

**Lauren- thanks for saving me.**

**Troy- I save anyone who gets hurt. I care about everyone on my beach. But I mostly care about you.**

**Lauren- what do you mean?**

**Troy- *kisses Lauren***

I can't believe it. Is that why he wanted me to play Lauren?

**A/N- like it? Hate it? Neutral feelings? I got this idea when I thought how it'd be cool if Ally was in Claws 2 (Dun Dun Dun), and Austin had a crush on her. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1! I'm gonna possibly start a new story (after I update _Secret Life Of a Girl With Stage Fright _and _Girl I Used To Know_). I may publish it tomorrow. In the reviews, please say whether _Switched _or _Audrey & Ally _is a better choice to publish, judging by the title. So, enjoy chapter 2! Sorry for my babbling! Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally or the song _Leave The World Behind _by Laura Marano. Some of the lyrics may be wrong, I just wrote them by what I heard.**

**Ally's POV**

Shooting at the beach.

I mean, like, shooting the movie.

"Okay, people!" Dez says. "We're gonna shoot the scene where Troy saves Lauren." Oh no. No, no, no. I can't believe we're doing this, even if it is acting. Does Austin have feelings for me? And then I hear, "Action!"

"Ahhhhhh! Claws! Help me!" I scream.

"I'll save you, Lauren!" Austin shouts. He removes his shirt and jumps into the "water."

"Thanks for saving me." I say softly.

"I'm the lifeguard. I'll save anyone who gets hurt on my beach. I care about them all. But I care about you most." Austin's really good at staying in character.

"What do you mean?" I ask. And it's a question asked more by me then by Lauren. He leans down. I'm not prepared for this. I can't do it.

Or can I?

When he kisses me, I feel a tingle. I feel a spark. And I know this can't be happening.

I love Austin.

"Cut!" Dez shouts. "That was awesome, guys!" I don't say a word. I'm lost in Austin's eyes. Those big brown eyes. The colour of chocolate. He has to lose me, lose me in the wonderfulness that is my partner. Why does he have to be so damn nice and perfect? Urgggghh!

I do like him, though. Just when I never, ever thought I would.

**-LATER IN THE PRACTICE ROOM-**

I'm writing a new song in my private book and my piano when Austin walks in. I have new knocking rules. "Ahem?" I cough. He backs up and knocks. "Come in." I turn back to my song. I can't seem to think of what to put for the second verse.

"You did really great today." He says. I smile.

"Thanks." I hum the chorus of my song.

"Is that a new song?" He asks.

"Yeah. For me."

"Can I hear it?" He sits down. I'm not quite ready to share it, but it's Austin. The guy I've recently come to likelike.

_The other night_

_I saw my first fireflies_

_Now I know it's time_

_To say goodbye_

_It's not my fault_

_It's just the way that I see_

_Someone said you should just_

_Let it be_

_And oh, it's burning_

_From the inside out_

_Like a darkness_

_Tryin' to blow a candle out_

_And I think it's a sign_

_I'm gonna_

_Take the drive and try to find_

_A way to leave the world behind_

_Another place with open space_

_Where I know I can live my life_

_I'm gonna_

_Run around and scream and shout_

_And do it one day at a time_

_I know that I can clear my mind_

_As soon as I leave_

_This world behind_

He stares at me for about two minutes. Finally I break the silence.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It's great. I didn't know you were so good at writing songs for yourself." He says. And this time, I'm the one who leans in.

This kiss we share feels more real. More us. He doesn't pull away. Instead, he deepens it. He caresses my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck. Right now I'm thinking it's a good thing I put that knocking sign on the door. If not, anyone could walk in on us. Trish, Dez, even my dad. After about a minute, we break apart.

"Better get down to the beach." Austin says.

"Yeah." I agree. We leave the practice room without another word.

**A/N- what did you think? Like my use of _Leave The World Behind_? If you haven't heard that song, you should! It's on YouTube! Man, I love Laura's music! Anyway, review it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thank you so so so much! I'm happy you like this story! In the reviews, LoveShipper gave me an idea, so I'm gonna use it, if that's alright:) thanks LoveShipper! I wasn't planning on that, but it really is a great idea! :D Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or _Leave The World Behind _by Laura Marano.**

**Ally's POV**

Back at the beach.

I've been thinking about The Kiss in the script, and I'm thinking Dez did something. Something to make us feel feelings for each other. I mean, Austin & me. But I also have a feeling that Austin made him put that in the script. But, I've also realized that I don't have a problem with it. I've come to like Austin. As I'm thinking about this, I don't notice Austin trying to get my attention.

"Ally? ALLY!" He shouts.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Dez says it's time to shoot the next scene." He tells me.

"Which is.." I start. He sighs.

"It's the scene where Troy tries to battle Claws, gets scared, and Lauren turns into a total hero." He says. "I think that's a weird way it turns out."

"I like that. Most movies say the girl has to be weak and helpless. Dez is a great writer." I say. He suddenly appears beside us.

"Thanks, Ally!" Dez says. "Okay, people, let's shoot this!" he rushes off with his camera while Austin and I get in our places.

"ACTION!" Austin runs over to the giant claw, prepared to battle it. The claw breaks his "weapon," and he screams and runs past me. That's my turn.

"Time that you meet your mark, Claws." I say, taking up my own "weapon." I battle the claw, and after a few swings, it falls to the ground with a thud. "Claws is gone. Gone for good." I say dramatically. I then turn and walk off the set.

"CUT!" Dez yells. "That was awesome, Ally!" He says. Austin looks at me. "Now that we're done filming, time to put my spark to work." Dez soon leaves the group. I look at Austin like "what the heck is going on?" He shrugs. I have to ask him.

"Do you like me?" I ask.

"Uhhhhhh..." He stutters. I grab his shoulders.

"Answer me. Do you?" I command. He sighs.

"Ally, I helped Dez write his script." Austin somewhat confesses.

"I kinda figured that out."

"And.. I told him to write in The Kiss." I smile.

"Austin, I appreciate you being honest. But why didn't you tell me before? I seriously need answers."

"Because Dez told me he had a Plan. I have no clue what that Plan consists of, but I realize now it has something to do with you and me." He explains. For some reason, unknown even to me, I had no words.

**In The Practice Room, a Week Later**

I'm trying to finish my new song. I've almost got it. And then I can write Austin's new song. He's been begging me for like, ever about it. I have some ideas for him.

_I take my tim_e

_But it never passes by_

_If I stay here one more day_

_I'll lose my mind_

_It's all my choice_

_How I express what I feel_

_Only I know how to keep it real_

_And oh_

_It's burning from the inside out_

_Like a darkness_

_Tryin' to blow a candle out_

_And I think it's a sign_

_I'm gonna_

_Take the drive and try to find_

_A way to leave the world behind_

_Another place with open space_

_Where I know I can live my life_

_I'm gonna_

_Run around and scream and shout_

_And do it one day at a time_

_I know that I can clear my mind_

_As soon as I leave_

_This world behind_

_I'm gonna turn it on_

_I'm gonna turn it up_

_And never once will I look down_

_I'll never give it up_

_I'll never ever stop_

_Until I finally hit the ground_

__And then I repeat the chorus twice. I still can't think of exactly what to write for Austin's song.

I'm still sure he likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- don't own A&A or the song "Saviour" by Lights. The lyrics look multi-gender so I think it's okay to use.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, Ally!" Austin says, entering the practice room. "How's the song coming?"

"Pretty good." I respond.

"Let's see it." He tries to touch my book. He never learns, does he?

"Don't touch my book." I hiss.

"Okay, okay!" He says, holding his hands up. I smile. "Just give me a sneak peek please."

"Of course." I say. I then start the song.

"The night is deafening

when the silence is listening

and I'm down on my knees

and I know that something is missing

because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in

but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it

'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic

Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it

Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

It will never change

if you want it to stay the same

I really hate it

but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained

and when it's all you control

'cause you got nothing else to hold

You're getting tighter and tighter

It's getting harder to let it go

I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour

I need a saviour

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small

Free my hands and feet

and maybe I won't always fall

Save me

I just wanna run to you

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

I just wanna run to you

(Just wanna run to you)

and break off the chains

(Save me)

and throw them away

I just wanna be so much

(Just wanna be so much)

and shake off the dust

(Save me)

that turn me to rust

Sooner than later,

I'll need a saviour

(Save me)

I need a saviour"

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It's nice." He replies.

"Just nice?" I ask, hurt.

"Okay, it's wonderful!" He says in mock enthusiasm.

"Thank you." I smile.

"So Ally.." He starts.

"What?" I ask. That came out more harshly than I intended.

"Ummm..." he stumbles. Thankfully, Trish comes in at that moment.

"Hey, Trish!" I say brightly.

"Did I interrupt something? Like a nice moment?" Trish asks. That little matchmaker.

"Nope. Now, is there something you wanted to ask or say?" I ask her, again, harsher than I intended.

"I just came to say there's a scene between Lauren and the assistant to be filmed at the beach in ten minutes." Trish tells me.

"Okay, I'll be there then." I say. She leaves the practice room. "I should probably head to the beach now."

"I'll come." He says instantly. I smile.

"Thanks, but I can manage. See you after filming the scene." I say, leaving the practice room.

**Austin's POV**

Ally leaves the practice room, and I sit on the piano bench. "Why is she not feeling the same way?" I ask myself. Unfortunately, it's probably an question that will never be answered.

Or will it?

I suddenly make a promise to myself. I will figure out if Ally likes me back. I will not rest until I get an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I've written this entire story on my iPod touch. :) disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally whatsoever:(

Ally's POV

Filming the scene with Trish.

I never actually read the scene we're filming right now, so I really have no clue what's gonna happen. I think I should read it right now..

_Assistant: Lauren, thank you for saving the beach._

_Lauren: no problem._

_Assistant: this is off topic but, you know how Troy saved you?_

_Lauren: yeah.._

_Assistant: well, I think he likes you._

_Lauren: *face lights up* really?_

_Assistant: do you like him?_

_Lauren: he's my friend. I could never.._

_Assistant: or could you?_

_Lauren: I guess I could..._

I can't believe Trish and Dez. They wrote this whole script to try and get me to like Austin. And then I hear "ACTION!" And have to start.

"Lauren, thank you for saving the beach."

"No problem." I smile despite what I'm feeling.

"This is off topic but, you know how Troy saved you?"

"Yeah.."

"Well.." Trish pauses dramatically. "I think he likes you." My face lights up for the scene. At least, I think it lights up.

"Really?"

"Do you like him?" it seems like Trish is asking, not the assistant.

"He's my friend. I could never.."

"Or could you?" I barely choke out the next line.

"I guess I could.." I say. Probably unaware we're acting, I hear Austin say 'YES!' from behind me. I turn, even though I never heard 'CUT!' I start walking towards Austin.

"Austin, I-" I start. He cuts in.

"I know you're mad. I can't blame you. But I have to know. Do you like me?" He asks. Without saying a word, I run away from Austin and the beach.

**-IN THE PRACTICE ROOM-**

****"Ally!" I can hear Austin in the distance. But I don't care. I just sit at the piano bench, lay my head on the keys, and have a really good cry. I'm upset. I can't say anything about my crush. He can't know. No one can know. A secret is a secret. Not all secrets are meant to stay secrets, though. But I can't tell. Trish and Dez are being awful matchmakers. They're trying to set me up with Austin. It won't happen. It can't happen.

My feelings are eating me alive.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- please read my Dear Dumb Diary fanfic, "I Currently Hate People"! Disclaimer- I don't own A&A.

**Ally's POV**

Why, why, WHY did they have to do this to me?! Now I can barely go near Austin without being embarrassed! Should I tell? I can't tell! I just can't! Sure, I would love to get lost in those big, puppy like brown eyes of his. And it would be wonderful to tangle my fingers through his beautiful blond hair. And have him hold me and love me. What am I saying? Ally, snap out of it! Secrets are secrets, and if I tell, it's an almost garuntee that it'll be filmed or written down! What if I don't tell Trish though? What if I tell Austin directly? I have to make a decision right away, because I hear footsteps.

"Ally?" It's Austin. I take a shaky breath and wipe my eyes.

"Come in." I say. He does, wringing his hands.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, but I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't know you were-" and I stop his words with another kiss.

Afterward, he stares at me, I guess not knowing what to say.

"Austin, I know you like me. You don't have to keep telling me." I say.

"But do you like me back?" He whispers.

"Austin, you're my best friend, and this is really hard to say." He looks at the ground, probably upset. "I like you back."

"What?" He breathes.

"I like you back." I repeat. "And I have for quite a while. That kiss we shared.. I felt something in it. And ever since then, I haven't been able to get you out of my brain. You're everything to me."

"I'm so happy to hear that." He says, hugging me. I push away. I'm still not positive what I'm gonna say next is the best choice.

"But we can't be a thing. It'll eventually ruin our friendship, and I'm not prepared for that. I'm sorry." I say sadly. He looks at me, clearly upset. He then just leaves. Like I crushed his dreams.

I can't believe I just did what I did.

A/N- sorry its so short! Don't forget to read "I Currently Hate People!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- okay, for those of you who were like 'so close to an Auslly ending' and 'they almost got together' and such, the fanfic's not over yet! This chapter is just gonna be both of their feelings on the situation, and there isn't much dialogue. Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally, sadly.

A MONTH LATER

**Ally's POV**

It's been a month since I declined Austin about there being an _us. _He hasn't spoken to me, and I'm really worried. Has he fallen into a depression silence? Does he hate me? Will he hate me forever? I don't want him to hate me forever. I want everything to go back to the way it was before all the feelings were produced. I blame Dez. He wrote that stupid script and made me like Austin. Now, by me saying our friendship would be ruined if we dated has ruined our friendship. I can't believe it. I ruined everything. I feel terrible.

I decide to write a new song. One to make me feel better after this heartache.

Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough

Up down spinnin' all around

Fly high, fallin' to the ground

Sometimes dreams can feel so far away

Time keeps skippin' out of beat

Left, right, trippin' on your feet

Life is like a string of cloudy days

(Here we go)

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, Keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's time I breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause every day I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through

Stop, still take another breath

Roadblock, move it to the left

Get around whatever's in your way

Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces

Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers

It's gonna be your turn to play

Gonna be your turn to play

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)

Keep on, Keep on moving on

Keep on moving on

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

So don't let it get away

It's all about a breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause every day you're getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

I can see it in the blind site

Movin' through the limelight

Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right

Hopin' I can do it through

The shadows I can shine bright

Usually in life there's one shot

And this is our night

Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you

Start pushin' through barriers It'll take you

Wherever that you wanna go

Never too late to

Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong)

Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light)

Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight)

Keep on, Keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

Here comes a breakthrough

Here comes a day

Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it

It's time I breakthrough

Just turn the page

Cause every day I'm getting closer

Life is just a rollercoaster

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (put your hands up)

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)

Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through

Don't stop

Here comes a breakthrough

**Austin's POV**

Ally totally broke my heart. She crushed me. I don't think we can work together anymore. I'm totally broken. Oh, Austin, why did you have to like her?! She just gets me lost in those beautiful brown eyes. And that angelic voice of hers. And all of her talent. I can't believe it. Ally, why did you have to hurt me? I'm totally depressed. I haven't spoken to her in over a month. I can't. I can't bear myself to speak to anybody. Depression muteness. I've never been quiet for this long. I just, I'm just, I can't... Now I feel a need to talk to Ally. Straighten this out. New mission.

"I solemnly swear to talk to Ally and straighten this mess out. Hopefully be friends with her again." I say to myself. That's the first real sentences I've spoken in a month.

"Time to talk to her."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I'm happy you like this!

Could you guys please read my A&A one-shot, Apple Probz, and take the poll on my profile page?

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally. Oh, and I forgot to mention on the last chapter that I don't own Breakthrough by Lemonade Mouth, which I don't.

**Austin's POV**

"Hello?" I say, knocking on the practice room door.

"Come in." Ally says quietly. I do, and see her scribbling something into her songbook.

"Hey." I say, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"So you're on speaking terms with me again?" she asks bitterly.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that. I just need you back. As my songwriter. As my best friend. As my confidant." I tell her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She says.

"Is that a new song?" I ask.

"Sorta. It's for me." She says.

"Can I hear it?" I ask nervously. She starts playing the opening chords.

"Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world

You think you're so small

Like you're itty bitty.

Just one match in the lights of the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street

Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like

You think you're never gonna make your mark

Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sight out of mind, like, like

It's just a waste of time,

Like, like, like

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

I Said

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

Sing it if you with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

Wishing on a shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

Can't ressurect ghandi

Ressurect king but

If we put our heads together

We can do anything like

You don't have to be a billionare

You don't have to have

Much too show how much care

Like give a wink

Give a kiss

Like give a little happiness

Like like like

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

I Said

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

Sing it if you with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

And get up and just love now love now

And get up and just love now love now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

And get up and just love now love now

And get up and just love now love now

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

I Said

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah

Hey Yeah Yeah

Sing it if you with me

All you boys and all you girls

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If We Give A Little Love

Maybe We Can Change The World

Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah"

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"It's amazing! I love the message." I say, hugging her again.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"So you wanna hang out later?" I ask.

"Sure. Anywhere but the beach." she jokes. At least, I think she was joking.

"Okay. I'll meet you here at six." I tell her. Without thinking, I give her a quick kiss on her cheek. This is gonna mess everything up again.

**Ally's POV**

After Austin kissed me, I felt that same tingle as when we acting-kissed. But this time I don't feel awful. I like it. I just hope everything isn't messed up again.

I should probably get ready for six.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- there isn't very much left:( but I might make a sequel to the sequel if I get inspired to. Disclaimer- I don't own A&A and I forgot to mention I don't own "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande.

**Ally's POV**

I'm meeting Austin at the Melody Diner. But it's not a date. We're friends. I hope we'll still be friends. I don't want us kissing to change our lives. _**Bzzzzz..**_ I feel my phone go off.

_From- Austin_

_Ally I'm being held up b there soon :)_

I send a text back.

_To- Austin_

_Where r u being held up?_

_From- Austin_

_MMK mom is being annoying_

_To-Austin_

_ok just hurry_

_From- Austin_

_I will:)_

I smile and put my phone away. About ten minutes later, he rushes into the diner.

"Sorry I'm late." He says breathlessly.

"It's okay." I smile. He smiles back. I love his smile.. Blush Alert.. Oh my God why do I have such an easily set off Blush Gland or whatever it is?! Oh well. It's Austin, he won't think anything is up.

Or will he?

"So, has Dez finished putting the movie together yet?" I ask.

"Almost. He said he needs to reshoot a scene." Austin says.

"What scene?"

"Not sure. He just told me that we need to reshoot a scene." He tells me. We order our food from the waitress.

**Trish's POV**

Oh my God.

Dez is being SO difficult! He keeps trying to fix the script so someone out of Troy & Lauren gets eaten.

"No, you idiot! Just change it so Austin and Ally kiss again! They're gonna feel something, I know it!" I keep screaming at him. And he keeps just changing some lines. I'm done.

"Gimme that!" I yell, snatching the script out of his hand. I scribble down (readably scribble, unlike Ally when she handwrites fast. Calligraphy Camp my ass.) some lines and show Dez.

"Or you could do that." He mumbles childishly. "I like my idea better."

"No, Freckles, my idea will get Austin and Ally together for sure!" I say, smiling at the end of the sentence.

"Don't call me Freckles!" He folds his arms. He's such a kid!

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you." I snap. If you're wondering how I've dealt with him for these past couple of years, it hasn't been easy. At all. Lots and lots of ignoring and insulting. "C'mon now, we gotta go meet 'em at the beach!" I pull him by his arm.

A/N- naughty Trish! Sorry its so short. Review please, and please take the poll about what story I should write next, which is on my user page!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- nothing new to tell you.. Oh yeah! I'm gonna be starting a new story soon! Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.

**Ally's POV**

"Trish, why did Dez want us here?" I ask my Latina best friend at the beach.

"We need to reshoot a scene." she tells me.

"Which scene?"

"The scene where Troy saves Lauren from the ocean."

"Okay." I say perkily, even though I'm thinking, _Oh my God.. Oh my God.._

"And, ACTION!" Dez yells. I 'scream.'

"I'll save you, Lauren!" Austin shouts. _So far, so good,_ I think.

"Thanks for saving me, Troy."

"I love protecting people. But one thing I love more than that is you." He says what's on the cue card behind him, a smile on his face. But his eyes say _I'm confused. _I 'smile.' He kisses me for the scene, but this time it's deeper. It feels weird. God, Trish. You little matchmaker, you.

"CUT!" Austin sets me down, and we walk over to Trish and Dez. Time to straighten this out.

"That was awesome!" Trish says nonchalantly. I place my hands on my hips, and Austin crosses his arms.

"We know what you did." He says flatly.

"Okay, okay. See, we had a perfectly good reason for that." Trish says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Wellllllllll... See, me and Dez wanted to get you two together, so we put kissing and love in the script so you would fall in love." She says. Not the whole story. I can tell.

"Yeah? Spill the rest." I command.

"Okay, okay. We also wanted you to date and grow up together, but Dez was being immature and wouldn't cooperate. So, I snagged the script and changed things so you guys would make out, like you just did, and get together." She says. I narrow my eyes.

"We did NOT make out!" Austin and I say at the same time. We look at each other. "That was an accident." I say honestly.

"Uh-huh, sure." Trish says with a wave of her hand.

"Well, your plan backfired, Trish. We're never getting together. So ha ha!" Austin says, laughing childishly at the end. Trish childishly crosses her arms. I shake my head, but smile.

Looks like everything's back to normal.

A/N- okay, that's the end of Claws 2 (Dun Dun Dun)! I hope you liked it! Please read my new story when it comes out! Or I guess, stories:)


	11. Chapter 11- Epilogue

A/N- okay, seriously guys, I know you love Auslly, but not every story is Auslly! This is one of those ones! So, please, do not complain about my choice. This is the epilogue.

**No POV**

Dez had finished with his movie writing, seeing as he made two very famous movies. They both got him into that year's Miami Film Festival, and the second one got a Miami Film Award. So, basically, Dez got back to being Dez. The crazy, random, not-so-smart best friend of Austin Moon, who films all of Austin's music videos.

Trish was done with matchmaking. She finally figured out it just isn't any good, for her or the couple she's trying to get together. She's finally growing out of all that immature stuff, and is just waiting for Austin and Ally to get together. But she's not forcing anything. Again, she knows where that gets you. Terrible, terrible trouble.

Austin came back to how he was before all this business. A musical wonder. A flawless singer. A supertalented instrument player. And, NOT Ally's boyfriend. He wants it, but he can't go there. He can't. They're best friends. How can best friends be boyfriend and girlfriend? One answer. They can't. It changes everything. So, his feelings stay buried in his mind and his heart.

Ally went back to who she really is. A girl with stage fright. She did have stage fright while filming, she just tried not to think about being on camera. Just saying things from a script to her friends. She ended up finishing that song for Austin. She called it "Something to Dance For." Because dancing is what Austin does best. Next to singing. And instrument playing. Anyway, she doesn't want Austin anymore. She moved on. Because it would never happen.

They're all back to normal. Team Austin.

The End

A/N- So, THAT is the end. Please no comments about how you wanted Auslly, because in many future stories it will be there. Just not this one.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
